


TF2 - Christmas Presents - 2015

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Consensual, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Many OCs belonging to gift receivers, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-con Gangbang, Object Insertion, Objectification, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of tiny TF2 Christmas stories, there will be gift receivers OCs in here!</p><p>These are all my Christmas presents for bloody lovely people on Tumblr who have been so generous and kind to me throughout the year. I'm sorry I can't write something for everyone. Will be updating this daily and tagging people as I go on Tumblr. I'll also be doing two general stories called Naughty and Nice, which will be a gift to all of my followers! </p><p>Keep in mind I'll also be adding tags as this goes on and yes there will be a bit of smut here and there, not to mention Non/con, rape and other dubious shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scouty-bs - Decorate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scouty-bs On Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scouty-bs+On+Tumblr), [TheExiledSniper on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheExiledSniper+on+Tumblr), [Kingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingu/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scouty and Delphi decorate their first Christmas tree!

Scouty had insisted that they get a Christmas tree and Delphi was not convinced in the slightest. There were plenty of trees out there in the woods, the Medic tried to compromise by giving the boy some money to go into town with, to buy some decorations and they’d decorate one of the trees outside. Scouty had agreed and as Delphi sat down to begin reading his book, he had a sneaking suspicion that it had all been too easy. 

XXX

The Medic had been right and sure enough, the Scout had returned with a large box. He’d not only spent some of the money on some decorations, but he’d also bought a cheap indoor tree. 

“Come on man, it’s our first Christmas together, gotta at least make some effort, you got me an’ Angel presents, right?”

Speaking of Angel, the weird naked boy crawled out from behind Delphi’s chair and looked up at the box nervously, this was his third Christmas with the Doctor, however the man hadn’t bothered to celebrate it, this was all new to him! Scouty ignored the scowl on the Medic’s face as he dumped the bag of decorations on Delphi’s lap, then began to excitedly open the box, pulling the dismantled tree out and beginning to construct it. 

“Shouldn’t you find somewhere you want to put it first?”

Evidently, by this point Delphi had given up the protest, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em! He opened up the bag of decorations, all green and blue and most of them star shaped. Angel was fascinated, taking one of the stars and rushing off back behind the chair to admire it. 

With the Medic’s help, Scouty constructed the tree and they placed it beside the fire place. Carefully the Medic straightened out all the plastic branches and made sure it was nice and steady before beginning the decoration. 

Scouty insisted they do the tinsel first, wrapping it around carefully and making sure it was all layered in a neat manner. The Medic stood up and backed his form up in order to admire their handiwork as the Scout started to sort though the decorations. 

“Um…Delphi? Can we do this every year? I like doing things with you.”

The Medic straightened out some tinsel before taking the largest star, placing it on the top and making sure it was nice and straight. 

“I don’t see why not, I hope you’re not expecting a dinner and singing too.”

He frowned, beginning to take decorations from the boy. 

“I was about to ask, maybe you could take one of them chickens you got an..”

“No.”

XXX

Soon the decorating was complete and the two of them sat down, the boy in the Medic’s lap. Angel came out, still holding the star, fascinated by the glitter that’d transferred to his fingers. The boy joined them in order to enjoy the warmth of the roaring fire, leaning his back against the couch and staring intently at the star, to him, Christmas had come early. 

“…So…about that chicken?”

“No.”


	2. TheExiledSniper - First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely little Owl Son who always provides me with bloody lovely stories and ideas. >] Thank you for looking after my Wife and being a very cute Hooter.

Engiewife had gone all out this Christmas. Afterall, it was the first year he’d had himself a proper little family. With Kitty fast asleep, he’d put the tree up with the help of Toba, the euphuistic little Owl Sniper, who the Engineer looked at as his very own son. The Texan had even bought presents for everyone, only little tokens, but enough to make this year very special. 

The Feral brute was out in the woods, it was most likely for the best, after all he’d only ever seen trees up in people’s houses from outside and had completely forgotten the meaning of what Christmas was. What he did know, however, was that there was always lots and lots of delicious food in the trash cans the next day. 

XXX

The Engineer brought the presents down. He’d gotten his feral husband a hair brush, which he hoped the man would let him use on him, and a nylon dog bone, that would bend with the teeth. The man in the pet shop said it aided in cleaning the dog’s teeth along with satisfying their urge to chew. 

“You wanna help me wrap these partner?”

He produced a cute pink rattle with a kitty face on it, for Kitty, then some of the brightly coloured wrapping paper, Toba nodded excitedly, fingers itching. 

“Your present is already under the tree!”

The Engineer pointed out a solitary present beneath the tree and Toba positively shivered with excitement. 

“You have to wait until Christmas day though partner, you promise me?”

The Owl Sniper nodded excitedly. 

“Now, let me show you how it’s done!”

The Texan laid the first gifts out on the paper, showing the Owl Sniper how to cut it carefully and fold it in a way that it was neat and artistic at the same time. However, when the Sniper tried it himself, he failed miserably, pieces of paper sticking up, and tape hanging off or folding back and sticking to itself. Toba refused to let it get him down though and presented the monstrosity with pride! 

“Ah…Kitty will have fun unwrapping that!”

The Engineer exclaimed, setting the presents beneath the tree. 

XXX

When the Feral Sniper came home he dashed in, it’d been raining outside and he was soaking wet. He shook his form, stopped for a moment and did a double take when he saw the tree. He stared and the Engineer laughed as he gauged the feral brute’s reaction. 

“You like it partner?”

Toba was sat next to the Engineer, cuddling up beneath his arm as the man had been reading some kind of romance novel to him. The Sniper approached the tree carefully, backing up when the flashing lights changed colours, he’d growl a little before moving over and pulling at a branch. It wasn’t real, why was this fake flashy tree in his home? He growled at it and began trying to pull it down when Toba rushed up into a stand to stop him.

“No no no! Feral! It’s a Christmas tree!”

The brute stopped and grunted.

“…Endangered is it?”

Toba decided to use this to their advantage.

“Yes! Hoot! Very endangered! Is why they are indoors! Must protect them!”

The Sniper was satisfied by this, lowering his head and looking at the presents. He picked one up and started to open it, but was stopped again by the Owl Sniper, who quickly pulled them away. 

“No no, we have to wait for Christmas day!”

The Sniper tried to take the gift back off from him, but Toba pulled it away, setting it back down. 

“Why?”

He questioned, sounding almost angry, he wanted to unwrap the thing, he wanted it!

“Cause they’re…presents from the tree and you have to wait for the…the tree’s special day! Hoot!” 

The Sniper narrowed his eyes as if concentrating, but seemed to accept it, moving over to his wife and beginning to lick his face, moving on top of him and nuzzling against his chest. 

“When is the day?”

“Soon..husband soon, now get some sleep.”

Their first Christmas was no doubt not going to be a dull one!


	3. NiucNiuc - Bunny Scout's first christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scientist is almost at a loss for what to do with the boisterous bunny Scouts over the Christmas period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones for you, Niucniuc. Your beautiful bunnies never cease to make me smile. Thank you for all the amazing pieces you've drawn for me over the year, you are so kind, generous and talented. 
> 
> Thank you!

The Bunny Scouts were excited for their first Christmas, but the Scientist was not. After all it was December the 24th and she was still surrounded by the excited little Buns. She’d been hoping to have only a small amount of boys left at this point, due to the holidays, hoping people would purchase them from her as gifts. 

The boisterous boys were running around the large living room, she had around fifteen left, all different shapes and sizes and breeds of bunny. One was nibbling on a tree decoration; a few were asleep in the pile while others were being entertained with finger painting…on the wall. The Scientist observed them in silence, arms crossed as she thought carefully about what she was going to do with them. She wished they’d never seen that television advert about Christmas, the little shits rushing to her and squeaking excitedly, asking all about what this fantastic Christmas thing was. At first she’d thought about perhaps lying and saying that it was something awful and terrible, but then she thought about them all going to families, getting rid of them and spending Christmas alone with a bottle of wine and delicious food all to herself. 

So she’d explained to the boys all about Christmas and how they’d get lots of presents and love if they were really cute when potential owners came over to view them for buying. The bunnies had tried their best and sales had increased for the Scientist, however she was still stuck with fifteen boys all without homes.

XXX

When Christmas day came, the bunnies were awake nice and early. The Scientist stuck the television on for them and went back for a few more hours of sleep, they kept quiet, bundled around the screen, their smiling faces glowing as they watched the cartoon Christmas movie. 

When the Scientist finally did wake up, she started to work on her plan. She of course didn’t want to spend money on the bunnies because she needed them to pay for themselves with the owners cash. She laid out fifteen brightly coloured balloons and using a tank of helium began to blow each one up. When all the balloons were floating to the low ceiling of the kitchen, she began to tie corresponding coloured pieces of ribbon to each before calling the Bunny Scouts in.

The little bundles of joy filed in, chattering excitedly. Their eyes widened and their mouths opened in awe when they observed the balloons, their chattering getting faster and more excitable. The Scientist got to work tying each ribbon onto each boy’s wrist, before sending them off to play. They were extremely easily amused and ran around the living room, some pretended to run from the balloon, giggling and squealing excitedly. Some curled up with theirs, hugging it tightly while other bunnies simply stared up at them in amazement and wonder. 

The Scientist watched for a while until satisfied, turning to the kitchen she opened the fridge and pulled out a bunch of carrots. Then from the freezer, she collected the Scout Bunny she’d chopped up the previous week. 

It was time to get to work on Christmas dinner.


	4. Weiss-Rauschen - Unwilling Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 5am on Christmas morning and Sam the Blu Fem Scout encounters a rather unsavoury young lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss-Rauschen I don't even know where to begin with you. You're so bloody lovely and sweet and you've been a great friend.
> 
> Not to mention you never fail to get me frisky. >] I love your OCs so much and they were an absolute pleasure to write.

On Christmas morning, nobody was around the streets but the people who lived there, everything was so quiet and peaceful, and Sammy decided that it’d be okay to take the back alley on her way to a friend’s house, instead of the main lit street she was so used to. It was around 5AM, but she couldn’t sleep, after texting her friend, they’d been the same situation so the pair agreed they’d meet up and watch some terrible old movies and cook some delicious bacon, nice and early. 

She’d wrapped herself up warm, taking pity on some of the beggars she’d passed, who were still sleeping, it was still dark out, and even her gloves and the scarf over her blue leather jacket wasn’t enough to keep her warm. Watching her breath come out in visible mist before her eyes she stopped to take a breather, bringing a tissue to her red nose and dabbing it. Snow had fallen over night and there was a light dusting on the ground, which crunched with each step. She heard crunching approaching her in the opposite direction and Sam narrowed her eyes to catch a glimpse of the form in front of her in the darkness. 

“A little early to be out, don’t cha’ think?”

Came a woman’s voice, Sam stepped closer. 

“I could say the same to you, are you okay?”

The Scout in blue was concerned for the other woman, coming closer before getting a snowball to the face. She cried out in surprise as the footsteps suddenly increased in pace, fingerless gloved hands around her neck as she was shoved against the wall. 

“H-Hey! Ow!”

She cried out before being punched in the mouth roughly. She tensed her form, her vision slightly fuzzy, disorientated and cold she tried to push away the weight on top of her. The Scout in red was grinning manically, yanking her scarf up tightly around her neck before yanking it off entirely. 

“Who are you? Why are you doing this?”

“Nothing personal, now keep that pretty little mouth shut for me Princess.”

The female Scout in red laughed with a slight snort, suddenly pulling Sam’s leather jacket open, a cold hand sliding up beneath her sweater and groping her breast in her bra. Sammy immediately made a small sound, realising what the other wanted. 

“No..Please..don’t.”

The blu Scout managed, closing her eyes and blinking back tears as the red Scout pulled her bra cup down, pinching her nipple and rubbing while biting and kissing her neck aggressively. It would surely leave a mark and Sammy protested by swinging a sudden punch at the other girl’s face, it caught her off guard and she stumbled back. Without even thinking the blu Scout broke into a run, but the red was much faster. Effortlessly catching up with her she slammed her form on top of hers, throwing the two of them into the light dusting of snow, Sam squirmed and rolled onto her back trying to push the other off, but the red female Scout had other pants. She punched Sam in the face once, and then twice, repeatedly laying into her until the poor girl was barely conscious.

“I been watching you for a while now you know, you’re a real beauty.”

Sammy groaned in response, seeing double vision of the girl above her, she soon realised that the red Scout was unzipping her pants and she was so dazed and numb that she couldn’t do a thing about it. She felt cold fingers press against her cunt though her panties, tracing the slit as she whimpered and shook her head.

“Sssh sssh…it’s okay sweetie.”

Her tone positively dripping with sarcasm as she pulled those little panties aside and pushed her cold fingers inside her, Sammy yelped out unhappily, blinking back more tears as she shook her head. 

“Please..don’t!”

“Was waiting for somebody else, but when I saw you instead well…Christmas has come early.”

There was a pause and the red Scout looked up in thought.

“Oh…no no…I’m wrong, technically, Christmas is on time, ain’t that right?”

As she spoke she unzipped her own pants, revealing the head of a large rubber cock, she stroked it as if it were the real thing before moving on top of the poor dazed blu Scout, who began to cry out and call for help.

“Nobody will hear you Princess, so scream all you like.”

She laughed, pushing the strap-ons head into the poor girl, forcing it in without any mercy and pushing her down onto the cold floor. In moments her thighs were spread as she moved over her, repeatedly ramming that cock back and forth into Sammy, who screamed and shouted in protest. The red Scout pulled the other’s sweater up, displaying the girls bouncing tits as she was mercilessly fucked.

“You look so good getting fucked like this.”

Spoken with panted breaths, she kept going at her, hands moving up to grab her breasts, squeezing and pinching them roughly with each thrust. Sammy tried everything to snap herself out of the daze, her mouth and nose were bleeding and she could barely see straight, her cunt stung and bled with the hard and aggressive administrations. 

“I usually don’t care for Christmas, but with a gift like you, how could I not?”

The red Scout grinned, sliding the strap-on out of her, grabbing her legs, lifting her up before moving in behind her, immediately pushing the strap on to the poor girl’s asshole. Her exposed buttocks were red from being rammed repeatedly against the icy floor and she shrieked out in agony when the Red Scout forced the rubber cock into her full force, repeatedly fucking her.

“Why…Why are you…you doing this?”

Sammy managed between harsh breaths, eyes closed tightly as she gripped and pulled at the floor, desperate to grab hold of something, anything to defend herself with. She could barely feel her fingers; she didn’t even have the strength to throw another punch. 

“Cause the look on your face, your screams and your begging for me to stop? All the things that are good in life, Princess. Names Sunny by the way, nice to meet you.”

Sunny laughed as Sammy tried to talk, but no words escaped when she started to ram harder. Soon the blu Scout found herself blacking out.

XXX

When Sammy finally did wake up she was alone, pants down and vulnerable in that filthy back alley. Sunny was nowhere to be seen, but as the Blu Scout sat up, she slowly realised cum was oozing from her exposed cunt. 

Evidently, Sunny hadn’t been the only one who’d had a go on her while she was unconscious. 

Looks like she’d unwillingly given a bunch of tramps their best Christmas present yet!


	5. For Leyna, Medic Mama - Ash Tray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Spy receives a new ash tray for Christmas.

The blu Spy was in quite the predicament. 

You see, one minute he’d been on his way home from the battlefield, the next he’d felt something jab into his neck then the world had gone very dark. It hadn’t changed much when he’d woken up, everything around him was still dark and he felt splintering wood against his back and at his knees. His wrists were tied behind him and he knew immediately that his predicament would go from bad to worse. Judging from the feel of the wood, he knew he was trapped inside some kind of shipping crate, barely big enough for him to move, not that he could. 

He was cold, but his groin was warm, the Spy tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness, but he could only distinguish minor details about his person. One of those details being that the warmth he felt at his crotch was in fact piss, the second detail was the diaper he was strapped into, to prevent him from making a mess in the container. When he tried to move, it caused him to wince, the padding from the diaper didn’t stop him from feeling the heavy, vibrating plug that was lodged tightly inside him, a faint buzzing could be heard if he strained his ears hard enough. The blu Spy tried to move, only to find he was practically immobilized, this was due to the rope that restrained his wrists behind his back. The very same rope was then tied to his ankles, which were also restrained together, keeping him nice and still. He could hear voices, people talking all around him. There was movement then some playful singing and the Spy managed a small sound as he felt more warmth gather to the front of his diaper in fear. He squirmed in discomfort, eyes closing tightly as he fought to imagine himself elsewhere, it didn’t work so he started to count under his breath. When he tried to mouth the words, he realised that he couldn’t, some kind of gag between his teeth, his jaw had gone numb and he hadn’t even been aware of the device until now. 

Suddenly the sound of unwrapping was heard, wine glasses clinking together and the voices getting more excited. a crowbar was pushed beneath the lid before a sudden seeping of sunlight hit his visuals, blinding him temporarily. 

“How do you like your new ash tray?”

He heard a German voice, blinking back rapidly as he looked around. He immediately knew the location, the red base! He was amongst other presents, and a large tree, in the centre of the room. 

“Merry Christmas!”

He heard a familiar voice say, his eyes wide and full of fear as he trembled, eyes practically crossing as he tried to focus on the device in his mouth, which remained out of his vision. He’d been somewhat right; it was an open mouth gag, forcing him to hold his mouth nice and wide open.

“I hope this one keeps its head still, had to give the other one to that disgusting feral man.”

The red Spy, the gift receiver, lowered his form to his blu counterpart’s level, nose turning up as he took a long drag of his cigarette, flicking the first of many stubs of ash into the open mouth provided, the blu Frenchman made a small sound in protest, eyes wide and soon watering as he felt the burning sensation against his tongue, the flaky, musky ash invaded his taste buds. 

“It smells like piss.”

The red Frenchman exclaimed, chuckling softly, seeing the blush crossing the blu Spy’s cheeks, enjoying the discomfort and humiliation.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll be sure to change him…if I remember…as you know, Herr Spy, ash trays aren’t meant to be the cleanest of things.”

“You’re right…”

The pair looked over the trembling Spy, who had no choice but to remain there, surrounded by his enemies. The Medic lowered his form to the side of his captive, pressing his lips to the Spy’s ear.

“This is going to be…a very white Christmas, my dear.”


	6. TastyTexan and DasKingu - Organic Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Medic finds another use for his pet Micro Mercenaries.

The red Medic and Engineer were just done erecting the Christmas tree, before stepping back to admire it. It was completely bare save for some red tinsel strategically wrapped around the branches. The two glanced to one another and groaned. 

“I’m not going to the shops for decorations this year, it’s freezing out there.”

The Medic declared and the Engineer folded his arms in retaliation.

“Well I ain’t either, I went last year!”

There was silence for a moment before the sound of scuffling going on in the large glass hamster tank the Medic kept on the counter. Inside was an abundance of naked miniature mercs, all ex red team members or failed experiments. The Engineer had constructed a shrink ray and of course the Medic was thrilled with his new test subjects and pets. He kept them on saw dust like you would a hamster and filled a corner with bedding for a nest. There was a food bowl, which the Doctor filled twice a day with scraps and a few wooden frames and toys to play with. Right now the Sniper, Engineer and Soldier were huddled up in the nest, startled awake by the tiny Spy and Scout that were fighting, saw dust flying around them. 

The Doctor tapped the glass to get their attention and the two tiny mercs stopped, staring at their owner and looking considerably annoyed by the interruption. 

“What are you even gonna’ do with them partner?”

The Engineer leaned forward to observe the shrunken down micro mercs, also tapping the glass and grinning at their grumpy little faces. Shrugging, the German replied with very little care.

“Will probably just let them go in the woods when I’m bored of them, though they’re not at all a problem to house and feed and they provide me with hours of entertainment!”

The Engineer asked to hold one and soon he was sitting down at the Medic’s desk, cradling the tiny Sniper in his palms, stroking his little belly and petting his scruffy hair. The Sniper didn’t seem to be enjoying the attention all that much, but he didn’t protest or fight the large hands that petted his naked form.

“They fuck eachother?”

Thumbing the tiny Australian’s crotch as he spoke, the Engineer looked down at the micro merc curiously. The little thing peeped before closing his thighs, turning away and writhing in his palm as the Texan continued to rub his crotch tenderly. 

“Ah yes all the time! Usually the Soldier and Engineer.”

The Medic exclaimed, enjoying the blush on the Texan’s cheek at the mention of his frisky little counterpart getting taken by the aggressive Soldier. He continued to watch as the tiny Sniper got hard, rubbing his thumb over his micro cock. It wasn’t long before the Sniper squirted his small load all over the Texan’s fingers, who in return smeared the stuff in the tiny Australian’s hair, much to his disgust. 

“…What are you doing?”

The Medic asked, the Engineer replied, laughing.

“Decorating him!”

“…Oh…Oh! Now that gives me an idea!”

XXX

Upon speaking his idea, the Medic took the tiny Sniper from the Engineer and brought him over to his desk. From there he removed some rope, snipping it to size before beginning to tie the Sniper’s tiny wrists together, and then his ankles, forming a loop behind his back. 

“No no, stop squirming.”

The Sniper wiggled and groaned in the restraints, making a small sound as the Medic pushed a tiny ball gag between his lips to stop him from making too much noise. Soon the tiny Australian had tired himself out, giving the Doctor enough time to approach the tree and hang him from one of the branches securely. 

“Looks good! Now for the rest!”

The Engineer was more than impressed with the cute little decoration. He plucked out the little Spy next pushing him onto his belly on the table and spreading his buttocks. The Texan reached into his overalls, finding one of the tiny spare bulbs from the tree lights, twisting it to turn it on before pushing the cylinder shaped bulb up the squirming Spy’s buttocks. 

“That’s a good little partner, might get a little warm, but I’m sure you’ll be fine and pretty.”

The Spy made little strangled noises around the tiny ball gag the Engineer had pushed between his lips, beginning to hogtie him with the string before hanging him in the tree next to the Sniper. 

XXX

Soon the two were stepping back to admire their handiwork. A whole tree of tiny mercenaries, some with bulbs shoved up their miniature behinds, others with jingling bells tied around their balls. 

The pair nodded in satisfaction before sitting down to enjoy a warm cup of tea in front of the roaring fire.


	7. Instabritt - Festive emegency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late Christmas eve and with Sir Hoots injured, the Sniper knew exactly who to rush him to.

It was in the middle of the night when the Sniper was woken up with the sound of pained screeching. It wasn’t unusual to be woken up on the night of Christmas Eve, with the Scout always running around with his jingling elf shoes and the Soldier bellowing patriotic Christmas carols that the Australian was convinced were made up. However, this sound was different, it sounded like a frightened screaming animal. He rushed out of bed, fully dressed as always, stepping into his boots and swinging open the camper van door, SMG in hand. 

The sight that greeted him was simply awful. Sir Hoots was on the floor, feathers everywhere, wings open and flapping as the Owl screeched in agony. One of his wings was tattered and bleeding, feathers loose and mangled into the wound. The Sniper quickly rushed back into his camper, gathering up the thin comforter he had above his duvet on the bed, moving back out and immediately wrapping the terrified predator into the blanket tightly, pulling his wings in against his form and holding him to his chest. The owl was very cold, his breathing rapid and large eyes wide with fright, the Sniper knew he had to rush him immediately to the Medic’s place, the Doctor would surely know what to do!

XXX

When the Sniper arrived, he wasn’t surprised to see the Doctor up and about, humming softly to himself and cleaning up his paperwork. In fact, the Sniper was sure the man had yet to of slept and was just beginning to clean up for the night. The clinically white clock above the German’s desk read just gone 4am when the Sniper entered the Med bay, holding the bundle to his chest with a panicked look on his face. The Medic didn’t ask any questions, simply watching as the Sniper lowered the now stunned wild animal onto the desk and unwrapped the bundle of screeches.

Immediately the German got to work, having the Australian hold his feathered friend down carefully as he sedated him, then he got to work patching up the wound, splinting the wing and cleaning everything up. The two remained silent and the Sniper was extremely tense and nervous. Eventually, when the Medic was done, he carried Sir Hoots over to a small cage, where he often put poorly or injured Doves, carefully lying him down and locking the door, it was then the Sniper that broke the silence.

“…Bloody hell, thank you, I owe you one, he’s gonna’ be alright, yeah?”

The Doctor began cleaning his tools and then the table, making sure everything was wiped clean, he turned to the Sniper, who was sat on the floor by the door, back to the wall and knees drawn up. 

“He’s going to be fine, looks like he had a serious fight with another owl, most certainly wasn’t a shot of any kind.”

The Medic joined the Sniper, sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around him gently. They turned to one another and the Sniper pressed his lips to the Doctor’s, who kissed him back in return. The German took the Sniper’s shoulders and began to massage them and the Australian in return, pushed the Medic down onto his back. He kissed his mouth gently again and again before beginning to kiss down his neck, pulling the grinning Doctor’s coat from his shoulders. 

“Nein nein…come now, Herr Sniper. Have some respect for the injured, and it’s Christmas, my god you are insatiable.”

“Trust me mate, it’s what Sir Hoots would want..besides, Christmas is all about giving!”

The Sniper whispered playfully, running a hand down to the Doctor’s groin, squeezing as the Medic knocked his head back, groaning. They were about to get into it, the Sniper going for the Doctor’s shirt, when the sound of bells was heard approaching the med bay rapidly. Immediately the Doctor shoved the Sniper away, forcing himself into a speedy stand and fixing his tie and coat, just as the Scout burst in.

“Doc Doc! Soldier broke my nose man!”

Blood ran down the boy’s nose and onto his little elf outfit. The Sniper slowly crawled out of the room behind the boy, giving the Medic a quick wave and heading out back to his camper van. He’d most definitely check up on Sir Hoots, and finish what he’d started later!


	8. ShadowEnza - Light my fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pyro and Scout share a tender, frisky moment.

On Coldfront it was exactly what it says on the tin, cold and on the front lines. When the Mercs usually gathered together at a base for rendezvous in the morning, instead the Administrator had partnered them up and sent them to their own locations each on different parts of the map. Christmas time meant there was a considerate truce amongst the teams and a long deserved rest before being thrown into the deep end. January to February would be the worst time of the year for the two teams of mercenaries. When they weren’t fighting it out on the field, falling down holes concealed by snow, loosing shoes in the snow and generally losing their breath due to the icy cold air, the Mercs were shovelling ice and snow or collecting wood for the fires. 

Pyro and Scout had been partnered up and sent to a small log cabin on the outskirts of the battlefield, this would be their first winter together. The boy from Boston had a spring to his step, turning around and watching the taller male in the gas mask. The Pyro had stopped in order to shape some snow, quickly and efficiently making a snow Balloonicon. It seemed playful and a little silly, but there was a method to his madness, the Pyro had been making sculptures all the way up the path from where they’d been dropped off, to ensure they could follow the trail back without getting lost. It was smart thinking and the Scout had been impressed! 

“Come on bud, almost there. This place is beautiful and you gotta’ smell this air man! It’s so fresh!”

The Scout would breathe in, filling his lungs with the beautiful mountain air. He was always trying to convince his partner to remove that mask, but he always seemed so reluctant. Today the Pyro was bundled up with a muffler and a woolly hat complete with pompom on the top. He had a sweater over his overalls and bent down to pick up his firewood before following the energetic boy. They reached the small log cabin and the Scout was quick to get the keys from his pocket, opening it up and moving inside. It was a single room, one bed in the corner, a large sofa in front of the fire and a tiny kitchen area, which the two had been informed, was stocked with food to keep them going. There was even a decorated Christmas tree in the corner, beside the bed. The Scout immediately began checking the cupboards, cereals and crackers in one and some chocolate ration bars in the other. There was a mini fridge in the corner which housed a selection of meats and cheeses. 

“So bud, what do you wann-..”

He didn’t get a chance to respond, feeling the other’s lips against his own. Immediately his hands took his shoulders, lips cracked and dry felt warmed and soothed by the others. Pyro grinned; the gas mask only lifted enough to show his chin and lips, which the Scout made sure to pepper with gentle kisses, all down to his neck. 

“Bet you wanna’ make a fire, yeah? I ain’t gonna’ stop you.”

The Scout laughed as Pyro effortlessly lifted him up into his arms, carrying him to the couch and laying him down, moving on top of him and beginning to remove his shirt. The boy shivered in the cold as his skin was exposed to the cool mountain air, but the Pyro began to run his hands down his chest, gloved fingers circling nipples until they were hard and peaked. 

“O-Oh..man..you’re startin’ a fire alright!”

In response, the firebug began to suckle one of those nipples, getting it nice and wet before crawling back up the boy’s body, kissing his mouth and cradling the back of his head. It wasn’t often the two got their own privacy after all. The boy would seize up when he suddenly felt the others attention on his crotch, the sound of his pants unzipping and those gloved fingers moved inside. They were cold from the snow sculpturing, but it didn’t stop the Scout getting hard in moments, thighs spreading as he knocked his head back, cheeks flushed. The Pyro kissed his mouth, tenderly caressing his lips with his tongue as he began to stroke his cock, rubbing the head with his rubber clad thumb, before gingerly sliding his fingers down to his sack, administering tender kisses down the Scout’s neck and chest as he began to jerk him harder. The Scout bucked against his lover’s hand, moaning and gently calling out his name, eyes half lidded as he looked up at that confident, grinning mouth.

“Gonna…gonna’ take the mask off all the way?”

He managed, in the heat of the moment, his body spasming as he winced, curling his head in against the firebug’s neck as he came. The Pyro didn’t seem to mind the small sticky mess as the Scout squirted his load against his digits, the firebug simply pressed his lips to his, gently making a soft ssh before lifting his form from his, standing over him to admire the Scout. Those eyes glossy and full of lust, lips wet and parted and cheeks flushed, limbs sprawled out on the chair, nipples red and hard and cock slack between his spread thighs, the boy from Boston looked absolutely perfect.

“Now, the fire.”

The Pyro whispered, pressing a finger to the Scout’s lips before approaching the fireplace. The boy watched the man’s turned back in silence as he began to lay the logs. From that experience alone, he knew this was going to be the best winter holiday yet.


	9. Jute-Moth and Shaz-Ga - One more procedure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team want the Medic and Heavy to come out of the Med bay for present opening, but the two are a little...preoccupied.

“Oh…nein…harder! Harder!”

The Medic squirmed in the sheets, his back sticking to them as he lay there, legs tangled in the fabric and thighs open as he looked up at the giant looming over him. The Heavy chuckled heartily, lowering his head to rub his stubble against the other’s face. It was Christmas morning and for the past hour, they’d had random team mates knock on the Med bay door, asking if the two were coming down for breakfast and present opening. Each time the Medic had called back, in a moment, and the two remained silent until the footsteps went away from the door. 

The Giant was inside the German, and the two were extremely flustered. Taking the Medic’s cheek in his huge hand, the Heavy pressed his mouth to his, tongues intertwining as he began to move inside him once more, regaining momentum. The Medic had to open his thighs and arch his back to accommodate the larger form inside him, moving and bucking against that hard cock as he gripped the sheets. 

“Doctor looks so good like this.”

Came the husky, gravelled rumble from the Giant, who pushed a large finger between the Doctor’s plush, wet lips, of course the German immediately responded by sucking, which only excited the Russian further. The Heavy lifted his form up onto his knees, looking down at the smaller man, who lay on his back, head sinking into the luxury soft pillows, their chests rose and fell as they sat in mutual silence, hearing yet another set of footsteps approaching the door, this time it was the Engineer.

“Foods getting real cold, partners. And everyone wants to start opening presents!”

They were like a bunch of children! The Medic scoffed, cleared his throat and spoke gently.

“Ja…yes, I’m almost done with the procedure!”

The Heavy snorted, holding back a laugh as the Engineer’s footsteps slowly disappeared into the distance. When they were sure the Texan was gone, the Giant moved over the other, placing his large hands either sides of his head. Then he began to rut him, hard, hard enough that the Medic shifted up against the bed from the sheer force of the Russian’s administrations. He moaned and gritted his teeth, turning his head to the side when he felt the Giant release inside him, filling him up. The sensation and the sound of the Russian moaning sensually was enough to make him cum too, squirting his load up against the Giant’s belly. 

Rolling off, the Russian lay beside the German, the two panting softly as they stared at the ceiling.

“…Time to go now? And see others?”

“…Ahaha…I think we have time for one more procedure.”

Whispered the Medic in return.


	10. My EngieWife - Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas treat of an Engineer with a vagina in heat, and seven very horny Mercenaries taking it in turns on the little bitch. >]

The Engineer had a secret and he’d kept it well. After having lost a bet with the Medic, he’d very bravely, if not foolishly agreed to allow the man to do whatever manner of experiment he so pleased with his body and of course the Medic intended to do so. 

For a week now, the Engineer had been living with female genitalia, down to a working womb and slightly swollen, leaking breasts. Luckily for the Texan he was quite the husky fellow and with his shirt and overalls on top, none of his team mates had seemed to of noticed. This was of course, until the Engineer went into heat. The Doctor had previously experimented on the teams Scout, having him go through menstruation cycles and seeing if he could carry a baby in his womb. Of course, in the end the boy had worked out that going through the respawn fixed his little downstairs alterations. It was Christmas time and there was a cease fire, the respawn wouldn’t be required unless the Engineer had a horrific accident of some kind. So the Medic knew, the other would be stuck in his current state until the battle went on and some Spy came and stabbed the Texan in the back. The Engineer was none the wiser to the fact that he could alter his situation and the Doctor, for his own amusement, hoped that the man would remain ignorant. 

Christmas dinner was like any other in the base. They set up the big table and the Pyro had decorated the entire mess hall with tinsel and tree decorations. The table was laden out with a buffet of different meats, vegetables and various trimmings, all imported and transferred by chopper as if the meal was an emergency ration source. Everyone was tucking in, talking boisterously and pulling crackers, taking it in turns to tell one another the awful jokes and share out the little trinkets that came inside. The Scout was most pleased with the Yo-Yo he’d got, while Pyro tried to offer him the screw driver set in exchange. The Engineer looked on, eating his meal and grinning contentedly to himself, tis the season to be jolly, he thought. However, little did the Texan know, things were about to get even more jolly and rambunctious than before! The Medic had not only slipped a heat inducer into the Engineer’s drinks, but he’d also slipped in a concoction of his own into the punch bowl. It caused the drinker to get extremely desperate and horny, and he was grinning as he looked around at all his team mates, whom of which had blushing cheeks and bulges in their pants. 

Of course, it was at this time, the Engineer realised he was beginning to sweat and feel a little light headed, he moved to get up but found himself tumbling forward and back into his seat. His eyes lowered as he raised his goggles, trying to keep a level head as he began to realise that his entire team was looking at him as if he were a piece of meat. Suddenly he felt hands on his form, pulling him up onto the table, food flying everywhere, plates shattering as they fell. He closed his eyes tightly, blinking back rapidly as he felt hands spreading his thighs, while others began unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his overalls.

“W-Wait…Wait just a darn mi-!”

He managed, slurring his words, his pussy aching and hot. When the Scout pulled his boxers down, the group of mercenaries stared at the dripping cunt between the Engineer’s thighs with wonder. The Texan tried to close his legs, to bend his knees and cover his dripping heat, but the Heavy was the first to pull his thighs open and brought his tongue to the soaking wet folds. The Engineer cried out, knocking his head back and rolling his hips as he squirmed, that huge tongue lapping at his slit, while a large finger pushed and probed his tight asshole beneath. He was about to attempt to say something when he felt hands on his swollen bitch tits, the Sniper’s hands squeezing and rubbing, pinching his nipples before lowering his head and biting his neck. The Texan cried out and tried to squirm away, but the Demo made sure he wasn’t going anywhere; he’d retrieved some rope and was occupying himself by tying the heated Texan’s wrists and ankles to the corresponding table legs, stretching him out and leaving him completely vulnerable to the men that surrounded him. The Medic watched in silence, a huge grin planted on his features as the scene unfolded before him. The Spy had discovered that the Engineer’s breasts leaked milk and was soon lapping at them.

“Like a carrying bitch in heat!”

The Frenchman mused, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke in the squirming Engineer’s face as the Scout replaced the Spy’s position on the Texan’s breast. He suckled hungrily, the boy’s thighs trembling in excitement as he lifted his gaze, just as the Heavy began to unzip his own pants, plunging his huge cock into the Engineer’s exposed asshole. Crying out, the Texan bucked and squirmed, watching as the Soldier pushed the Scout off and climbed over the Engineer’s form, his cock hanging out from his pants. He pushed his buttocks against the Heavy’s chest as the Giant fucked the Engineer, pushing his own cock into the Texan’s heated cunt, lubricated by the oozing pre-cum supplied by the other. Both the Russian and the American began to pummel into the Engineer, who cried out, his body going through spasms as he suffered a cocktail of both pleasure and pain. He choked back a sob, drool running down his chin as the Demoman squatted over him in his kilt, force feeding the Texan his hard cock. 

“Go on bitch, I wanna’ see you suck it nice and good!”

“I’m gonna’ fill you up with my strong, American spunk! You’re gonna’ take my cock like the fucking bitch in heat that you are, boy!”

The Soldier bellowed while repeatedly rutting the Engineer, whom of which gagged and retched around the Demo’s cock as it slipped down into his throat. The Spy pushed his own length to the Engineer’s hand.

“Better start stroking, slut, or I’ll get the electric prod.”

The Frenchman slurred, grinning before groaning when the Engineer grasped onto his cock, jerking him off while being fucked by the cocks stuffed into all three holes. When the Soldier came inside the Engineer, he made sure to force himself in to the hilt, to ensure that womb filled up with his sticky seed. As soon as he slipped off, the Sniper got on, immediately ramming his cock into the Engineer’s sore red cunt, while leaning forward and bringing his head beneath the Demo’s kilt, proceeding to lick and moan against the Scotsman’s asshole as he fucked the Texan. 

Soon they’d untied him and had him sitting up, forcing him to bend over, his face in the food as both the Spy and Scout forced their way into his now sore and bleeding cunt. The Spy underneath the Engineer and the Scout on top, the two penetrated the same hole, repeatedly ramming his cunt in unison, splitting it as they both came at the same time inside him before turning to kiss one another. 

This went on for hours, the Mercs taking it in turn on the Engineer, filling him up with so much cum that his stomach swelled up. Eventually they were exhausted, lying around, covered in sweat, food and one another’s fluids. While this was going on, the Medic had crept off to do his work in peace. 

Every year he was interrupted and told not to be working on Christmas day. However this year, evidently, his team mates had been a tad preoccupied.


	11. The True Meaning of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones for everyone! Thank you very much for your beautiful messages, words of support, kindness and all the new friendships!

The Engineer rushed down the stairs. Christmas morning, it was snowing, the sun was shining and the Christmas tree’s shadow could be seen just in the corner of their cafeteria. He wasn’t the first to get there, the large green tree surrounded by hundreds of oddly shaped gifts, some more obvious than others. A huge rocket launcher shaped gift, with Solly tagged on it, and a small suspiciously shaped package for the Medic. The Pyro was already there, sat amongst the gifts in footed pyjamas, gloved hands clasped together and joyful giggles of appreciation emanating from behind the mask. The Engineer sat down beside the Pyro, looking though the presents. After much searching, much rummaging, he soon realised there wasn’t even but one present for himself. 

The Medic was next to come down, of course he was fully dressed, cup of tea in one hand and his paperwork in the other. No rest for the wicked, not far behind him was the Heavy, who adorned a small Santa hat upon the top of his head; the big fella looked pretty smug. The Engineer greeted them, however he couldn’t help but feel somewhat sour as the Heavy approached the tree, picking up a large square box and handing it over to the Medic, who took it with a somewhat embarrassed smile. 

“For Doktor.”

The giant gestured, wanting him to open it immediately. The Medic shifted his gaze awkwardly, never having been one to enjoy opening gifts in front of others, he proceeded to do so. Upon opening the box he discovered a rather fanciful pair of socks.

Eventually the Scout bounded down the stairs, also fully dressed, and full of beans he sat down next to the Pyro. 

“Whachu got there bud?”

He grinned, watching as the masked one had opened up one of their presents, revealing a stuffed kitten with large black glossy eyes. The Pyro put the kitten down into their lap before taking a baseball bat shaped gift from beneath the tree, offering it to the Scout. 

The Engineer looked on; soon everyone else began to pile in, exchanging gifts and pleasantries. But still, he didn’t receive a gift; none of them under the tree were for himself. Sighing he backed up, soon disappearing into the background, the merriment of the room drowning him out as he began to trudge back to his garage. 

The first thing he saw was tinsel, draped over his sentry gun. Staring for a moment, he hadn’t seen that this morning. Approaching closer he took a better look at it, yeah, that hadn’t been there! Moving closer he’d enter the garage, looking around. His mouth opened wide in shock and surprise. In the middle of his garage was a beautiful Christmas tree. Pure white and covered in twinkling lights, underneath it, presents, lots of them, all neatly wrapped and tied with lovely bows. He knelt down and picked one up. There was a note on each of the presents.

“Dear Engie, thank you for fixing my camper.” – Sniper

“Dear Engie, thank you for helping me with my research.” – Medic

“Dear Engie, Thank you for making sandwich.” – Heavy

“Dear Engie, thank you for hiding me whiskey that time mate.” – Demo

“Dear Engie, cheers for fixing the TV that time man, I owe you one.” – Scout

“Dear Engie, Mmmf Mmmff MMMF!!” – Pyro

“Dear Engie,…….”

The pages were splashed, ink running as tears ran down his cheeks.

“Dear Engie, Thanks for being a friend.” – Soldier

They hadn’t forgotten at all, they all cared in their very own special deranged little ways.

And that is the true meaning of Christmas.


End file.
